Night With Predaking
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin runs into the fierce Predacon leader, but is he really a bad guy, or does he have a soft spark? Written by guestsurprise per request of EmeraldMoonGreen. I only posted it for them.


**A story EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked guestsurprise to do. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Night With Predaking**

Kristen was sick and tired of bullies. She just had a bully push her in the mud today and she had a few bruises from the fall. As upset as she was, she wanted to make a song for Soundwave because he loved music so much. Kristin was in the middle of writing a new song for Soundwave when she heard a large boom behind her! She shrieked in horror and turned around just in time to see a large beast staring at her! This was not just any beast! This was the legendary Predaking! She shrieked in horror and began to run when the creature began to chase after her.

"Come back here!" He commanded. This caused Kristen to run even faster for fear that the beast would eat her alive! He was large and fearsome!

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" She screamed as she ran in a small tunnel. He stopped in front of it and stuck his nose inside of it.

"I will not eat you; come out of there," He said as he began to gently put a claw in the cave to gently pull her out. "You are hurt; come out of there so that I can see to your wounds!"

"NO! You are like a large dragon! I don't want to die! Who are you?!"

"My name is Predaking. I saw what happened to you today and I want to help. Come out," he said softly. He now stuck his snout into the cave and grabbed a hold of her leg gently. Kristen screamed even more and her scream carried across the sky and the wind. In the distance, it was heard by Soundwave.

"Kristen!" He gasped. He then began to run in her direction to save her, fearing she was in danger. Meanwhile, Predaking was pulling Kristen from the cave. She was about to scream, but then she stopped short when she felt him licking her wounds.

"Calm down." He whispered. Kristen also noticed he had a few wounds from a previous and current battle with Unicron. As he licked her, she pulled a piece of her torn shirt and wiped the Energon from the cuts on his face. Her soft and soothing gestures comforted him.

"You are truly kind for a human who has never met me before. What is your name?" He said softly.

"Kristen." She said shyly.

"No need to be shy, young one." He replied with a handsome grin.

"I trust you Predaking. If anything I wish…,"

"You wish…what?"

"Nothing. I just…I…,"

"Well, what is it?" He coaxed eagerly.

"I just wish I could adopt you as a pet or something! You're so cool and awesome! And we could stay together forever! You are like a large dragon and you are so wonderful!" Kristen said happily. She then gasped as she saw him look at her soberly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

She then got up to leave, but she yelped when she felt a strong hand pin her down on her back.

"I did not say you could leave." He said with a gentle smile. "I would not mind being called your 'pet' but that is a secret between you and I. Remember, I still have my reputation."

At that moment, Soundwave came rampaging through the trees and sent out a warning growl to Predaking. Predaking in return roared back!

"Kristen! Get away from him! He'll hurt you!" Soundwave roared.

"How do you know her!" Predaking snarled.

"Wait, stop!" Kristen said as she stood in between them. At that same moment, Predaking wrapped his tail around her and Soundwave wrapped a tentacle around her too! They began to pull at her at the same time until Kristen put her hands out.

"STOP!" They both stopped at hearing the pain in her voice. "You both do not have to be afraid. Predaking, this is Soundwave. He is my friend and he is very protective over me. Soundwave, this is Predaking. He is my new friend and he and I now have a special bond too!" Kristen smiled. Predaking gave her a small wink because he knew she was referring to him agreeing to be her personal pet. Soundwave slowly withdrew his tentacles and put his hand out towards Predaking.

"I apologize, Predaking." Soundwave said with a gentle smile. Predaking smiled as well and accepted his handshake with his large clawed hand.

"I apologize as well, Soundwave. One thing we have in common is that we both love and care for Kristen."

"Yes, I agree!" Soundwave chuckled. But just at that very moment, they got a grave call from Ratchet! Unicron was in the area and he was attacking everyone and everything in sight!

"Get Kristen out of there!" Ratchet ordered.

"On it!" Soundwave said as he gathered up Kristen in his arms. He then turned to Predaking. "Come with us! You will be safe in our base!"

But before the three of them could get to safety, Unicron appeared. He snarled and began to throw large balls of energy at them from his hands! He had become more powerful and he was ready to destroy everyone on Earth! He hit Soundwave so hard in the back with an energy blast that it knocked him to the ground unconscious! Kristen screamed as she fell from his hand and rolled across the ground.

"Ah! A human…sick creatures! I cannot wait til your species is extinct!" He roared as he was about to step on Kristen! Kristen screamed when all of the sudden a large creature roared and slammed hard into Unicron, effectively keeping him from stepping on Kristen!

She then screamed in horror as Predaking and Unicron began to fight bloody murder. Unicron roared as Predaking made a large hole in his armor and Predaking growled as Unicron's sword pierced into his side. Both titans began to bleed out Energon like water!

"Worthless creature!" Unicron growled as he slashed at Predaking's tail and made a gash in it.

"Evil worm," Predaking countered. He then bit Unicron hard in his neck and caused the evil warlord to fall to his knees.

"This isn't the end!" Unicron bellowed as he stabbed Predaking in the chest with the tip of his sword, but Predaking moved just in time to keep the cut from being fatal. It became only a flesh wound. Unicron then took to the skies to recover from the battle because he saw that Autobots were heading their way to help! Kristen was able to call them on her cell and they were coming for reinforcements!

"I will exterminate this planet and make it my throne one day! I will return," Unicron hissed as he took to the skies!

"And I will be waiting," Predaking responded harshly. He then saw Kristen in a ball on the ground, shaking in fear. He knelt down and nudged her with his nose. "Kristen…are you alright?"

"YYYYYYes. PPPPPPredaking…are you alright?"

"Shhh…don't be afraid. It's alright; don't worry about me," he said as he picked her up and held her to his spark. He was then surrounded by the Autobots and once Kristen explained how he protected her, he was immediately accepted. They grabbed them and Soundwave and took them back to the base to protect them and clean up their wounds.

* * *

After a few hours, they all began to wake up in sick bay. Soundwave saw that Kristen was on a berth in between him and Predaking.

"Is everyone alright?" Soundwave said weakly.

"Yes, we are alright," Kristen said softly. "Predaking…hey…wake up. Are you alright?" She said as she climbed up and kissed him gently on his nose. He slowly opened one eye and gave her a grin.

"I am alright, Kristen." He said as he let his tongue lick her all over her neck. She began to giggle as he tickled her. After he let her go, she climbed over to Soundwave and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm glad you both are alright," she whispered.

"We are happy you are too. Now sleep and get some rest. We will have some fun later on," Soundwave smiled as he let Kristen sleep in between he and Predaking.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, EmeraldMoonGreen!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
